1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video and/or audio programming, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for, among other things, generating commercial viewing/listening information by detecting viewers'/listeners' reactions to commercials.
2. Background Information
Sponsors of video and/or audio programming pay for commercials to be aired in hopes that viewers/listeners will see/hear their advertisements and in turn buy their products and/or services. With respect to video programming, various rating information is frequently used to infer the number of people that watched a given program, and therefore, the number of people that viewed the commercials aired with that program.
With respect to commercials, however, this inference may not be an accurate representation of reality. That is, it is typically impossible to determine from such rating information whether a given commercial is actually viewed. For example, some viewers may activate the mute button on their television, or leave the room to answer the telephone or obtain a snack during certain commercials. Accordingly, rating information is not necessarily an accurate indicator as to whether commercials are actually viewed.
Even assuming that such conventional rating information is an accurate indicator of actual commercial viewing activity, it still fails to provide sponsors with certain valuable information. For example, such conventional rating information fails to indicate whether viewers actually liked and/or intentionally viewed specific commercials. Moreover, such conventional rating information also fails to provide sponsors with the identity and/or contact information of the viewers that liked and/or intentionally viewed their commercials. If such information was available, sponsors could then provide those viewers with advertising literature, coupons, electronic mail, and/or other targeted advertising for the products and/or services advertised in their commercials.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which avoids the aforementioned problems, and is thus capable of generating valuable information for sponsors regarding their commercials and the viewers thereof. The present invention addresses these and other issues.